By closing time
by Countess Belle Von Venomhaus
Summary: This story is written from Peeta's point of veiw revesed from At closing time
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or receive money for these charaters

this was beta read by lady mari-chan

* * *

It was a sunny morning in district 12, the rebuilding was going well. I left the house early like I do every day so I can get started with the day's baked goods long before the town is be up and bustling about their lives.

I find comfort in the pattern of my daily life now, after all that has happened. The day runs smoothly, first I make the bread then the sweet pastries and cookies. Seeing as I have the only bakery in district 12 I usually sell out by six o'clock in the evening.

I have my back to the door wrapping a tart that is made with pears and goat cheese when the door swings open. A soft breeze fills the room with the scent of lavender and pine, Katniss has stepped through the door. She doesn't come in very often because she likes to give me my space. As I turn to face her I noticed that her hair is pulled back in a single braid and she is wearing the dress I had bought her last week. My face still lights up when I look at her. I watch Katniss walk to the side of the counter where it lifts up. I lift up the counter that is separating us and step closer to her. She gently dusts flour from my cheek, her touch is so soft. I bring my hand up to trap her hand to my face. As I look into her eyes I sense a change in her, somehow, she seems different today. But I have learned that the day to day changes are just part of life now.

Her voice brings me back to the moment. "I thought I would help close tonight "

I bring the palm of her hand to my lips and place a tender kiss upon it. That's when I noticed a smile flash across her face. I love that smile.

I lead Katniss behind the counter where we finish closing for the night. While Katniss wraps the bread I sweep the floor. After I finish I go to the back room to put away the broom and to hang up my apron when I feel Katniss's hand on my shoulder. I turn to face her and I notice she is biting her lower lip the way she does when she is nervous. Her hands trail down my sides and lingers a few seconds on the waistband of my jeans before she circles around to the knot of my apron. She tugs the knot open and pulls the apron away dropping it to the floor. I wrap my arms behind her to untie her hair and loosen the braid. I run my fingers through her hair. I then trail my finger down her cheek as I bring her lips to mine and press a delicate kiss upon them. The passion she responds with is a sweet surprise.

She pulls me to the work table without breaking the kiss. I remove my tee and throw it on the floor. She runs her hands down my chest which make something stir inside me. We haven't been this close in 2 months. I trail kisses down her neck. My hands lingering on her bottom as I hoist her up onto the work table. Then I start to unbutton the top of her dress while she works open the button and zipper of my jeans. I slowly pull back from her and look into her eyes.

I gently pull her dress up to her waist as she eases my jeans down. Katniss isn't wearing panties. I glance downward and then run my eyes back up her body. Her scent drives me wild and makes me hard. I am ready, but I wait for her.

She guides me closer and whispers "Make love to me Peeta. "

I begin to push into her and as our flesh makes contact a melodious moan escapes her lips. It's all I can do to hold on. I start thrusting slowly and deeply. We both begin to moan loudly. I love being inside of her, being one with her. Katniss screams my name as I start grinding into her faster. Her muscles tighten around me which sends us both over the edge. I empty myself deep inside and she presses her lips to mine. The tenderness of her kiss mixed with my sweat makes for an even sweeter kiss.

After I pull out and zip my pants back up. I ease her dress back down. I sweep my beautiful bride off the work table and into my arms again. We exchange playful kisses. Suddenly her face changes and I can tell something is on her mind.

"What's wrong Katniss ?"

"Nothing is wrong. I am almost two months late though."

This statement confuses me which she must have noticed the confusion on my face "What do you mean?"

" Well Peeta, I'm pregnant!"

I'm so happy I lift Katniss up and spin us around the back room of the small shop. I press my lips to her leaving a joyful kiss upon them.

Now I, Peeta Mellark, am not just a survivor if the war and a victor of the hunger games, but a husband and soon to be father.

Life couldn't be more perfect.

The end of chapter one

please review


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so i know i haven't posted in like forever but i had a wedding to plan (mine) and i am writing a real novel which i am hoping will get published . i will finish this fan fic but sorry to say i have jumped ship i am totally into Cato & katniss which i might write one if i ever have the time :( ... i don't own any of the storyline or anything in it this was beta read by Lady mari-chan**

* * *

It's been three months since that perfect evening in the bakery. And Katniss has grown rather round, rather quickly and quite restless. But she has always had that get up and go attitude.

"Peeta? "

I hear from the hallway of the house. I follow the sound of Katniss's voice . When I turn the corner she is rummaging through the closest.

"Darling, what are you looking for?"

She pauses to scowl at me then continues to rummage

"Where is my bow and quiver?" A wry smile spreads on my face . I cross my arms and lean against the wall

"I put it away. The midwife said no strenuous activities until you're out of the first trimester." Katniss lets out a long breath.I can tell the stress of inactivity is wearing on her.

"Peeta, I am fine. I can't sit around here and do nothing for the next 3 months."

Pushing away from the wall, I close the distance between us and pull her into my arms . She wraps her arms around my neck and begins to kiss me seductively and for a moment I forget myself and fall into the trap her kiss was setting. The pop of the button on the waistband of my jeans snaps me back to the moment. I break the kiss and pull back.

"We can't do that either until the midwife says it's safe." Her smile turns to that well known grimace that means she is upset again.

"This is totally unfair, now you're telling I can't hunt or go for hikes or even have sex to of occupy my time?"

Just as I opened my mouth to speak there is a knock on the front door, Katniss beats me in the race to open it "Hello sweetheart, I see I'm in time for the morning rant." Haymitch arrives to take the noon to 6pm shift of keeping Katniss out of trouble, while I have the 6pm to noon shift. I am training an apprentice so I don't always have to be at the shop. Haymitch has already arranged himself on the couch.

"I don't need a babysitter Peeta." I roll my eyes at this statement as I lean down to kiss her. I speak a promise with the kiss "I will have the midwife swing by later, ok?"  
Katniss's face was alight with hope.

"I love you Peeta, see you tonight." My heart gets this sudden jolt when she looks in to my eyes and says those 3 little words. I kiss her again and as I pull away I whisper back "I love u too" .

I head down the road from the victors village. I can't wait to see the new shipment of strawberry's that have just come in. As I arrive I notice the truck is already unloading the strawberries. My new apprentice Sam has started to carrying some of the crates to the back. I walk in the back room to hang up my keys and put on my apron .

The rest the day goes smoothly, I had 3 birthday cake orders that I had to fill. And since cake decorating is my specialty I am the one who fills the orders. At 3 o'clock the midwife walks through the bakery door to buy a loaf of bread and a strawberry tart.

"I will handle this Sam, you go on to the back and finish your chores." Sam nods his head and walks past me as I approach the counter. I select a strawberry tart and finished packaging it . The Midwife watches and speaks to me

"Peeta I just came from your house and Katniss is doing well. She's out of the woods. She said she had some wonderful news for you when you got home." I was relieved to hear she's doing well and that we're out of the woods but I was curious to find out what's the news is.

I closed the bake case and went to finish the birthday day cakes requested for the day.

The other two cakes weren't needed until Friday and as its only Wednesday, I decide to finish them later. I leave the back room to look at the clock. 4:30pm. Time seems to move slowly when I have stuff on your mind.

I was tempted to ask Sam to stay until six but the customer flow had slowed so he went to the store room to put the shipment of flour away. It made me laugh seeing him lift only one 40lb sack when I could lift 2, but I have been doing this a long time .

After we had cleared the two stacks out back and placed them in the store room it was 5:20 . I let a sigh escape my lips when I noticed Sam speaking to me "Peeta, if u want to go home early I can close up."

Dropping my head a small sigh escapes my lips "Alright Sam u close up tonight. Don't worry about the cakes I will finish them. Also, don't forget the evening bread deliveries ." I finished go into the back to hang up my apron and leave.

It always seems that when you're expecting anything time slows down greatly. I am half way to the victors village when I hear yelling. I come up on my own house to see Katniss trying to shove Haymitch out the door.

"Really Haymitch, u can leave me alone for a few hours.'' Walking up onto the porch Katniss sees me and loses her focus long enough that the strength she was using on Haymitch falls away as he falls over.

''I've missed you Peeta and I have wonderful news!" This hint dropping is killing me .

'You go inside I will help Haymitch up."  
Offering my hand I pull my old mentor off the ground and he is laughing.  
"What is it Haymitch?'' Clapping his hand on my shoulder all he says is "Peeta my dear boy, pace yourself. '' He is already on his way when Katniss calling me to come up stairs.

I open the bedroom door. She reaches up to wrap her arms around my neck. I look deep into her eyes and the lusty fires are burning brightly. Within seconds our lips are crashing together and she is kissing me with untamed passion .We break the kiss long enough to remove our clothes while I kick the door shut behind me.

I, Peeta Mellark believe that perfect timing is everything. Not all the events of our lives have been perfect but timing is everything.


End file.
